FOREVER TOGETHER (ONE SHOTS)
by Clay and Autumn
Summary: One shot collections of after story of 'forever together' fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

As I told about the idea of my oneshot collection for 'TOGETHER FOREVER', I'm posting the first one shot chapter.

It is a gift for Kim Bum's fans as its his birthday.

Here is the story.

 **PRESS CONFRENCE**

"Its not only Yijung or someone's special day it is very special because you guys reunited once again. I wish that your bond stay forever like this, like always Gaeul used to say 'Forever together' " toasted for everyone's happiness.

After that everyone enjoyed the food.

And the newly weds went to their honeymoon, Junpyo arranged his private jet for their trip. And the others started to drift away from the Song mansion.

"Ok everyone, I think its time for us to take our leave." Yijung told them and took Gaeul with him. Just then stopped them.

"Yijung I think we have to arrange a press conference, as you already knew the situation. So it will be important for us and for the museum. We have to make it quick because already our share holders and partners were nagging me. and I think tomorrow would be a right time and you may take rest after the conference. Don't get me wrong, its necessary." told him.

"Dad why don't you arrange the press conference today, what about in an hour." Yijung told him.

"Sunbae, aren't you tiered already, why don't we have that tomorrow." Gaeul told him.

"I just want it quickly, Because these reporters were spreading nonsense about my Gaeulyang, I just want to shut their mouth immediately." Yijung told them.

The reporters assembled at the Woosung Museum in time rather quick as they have been covering the mysterious boyfriend story of Gaeul so its not very hard for tem to arrange a press conference in one hour. And Yijung and Gaeul entered into the Museum at the back gate to avoid the media.

The reporters were settled at the conference room. entered the room and the reporters started to bombing questions.

" , is it true that Mrs. Gaeul have a new boyfriend?" one of them asked him.

" what do you think about this matter?" another one asked him.

"Will still be the CEO of the museum." Another one asked him.

"First of all, it's a press conference you can ask the question one by one. We will give you our answers." told them.

"Sir its you who arrange this press conference. So tell us the reason for the press conference." One of the senior reporter asked him.

"We arranged this press conference to announce some important news about the museum and its CEO."

And just then an reporter stands and asked him " is still be the CEO of the museum? Or are you going to appoint a new CEO."

"Actually yes. we are going to change the CEO. As you already knew that Gaeul is nearing her due date. So we are decide to give her some rest. And …" before he could finish his statement one reporter interrupted him.

"Sir. Are you trying to hide your daughter in laws affair. And pulling down her from CEO is because of her current love affair." One asked him.

"Could you please stop. You guys are misunderstood whole thing. Just give me few minutes I will expline the whole thing." He told them.

"Everyone please give him time." One of the reporter requested others.

"So where I stopped. Yes, we are appointed a new CEO for the museum. He is not actually a new person to us as he already worked as CEO of the museum. And he is also wellknown potter." He told them.

There were some of them murmured and thought about the mysterious potter and tries to find out whom will that be.

"I don't want you guys wait anymore. Lets welcome the CEO of Woo Sung Museum Yijung." He announced.

As announce his name Yijung entered the conference hall with his wife.

Everyone in that hall were shocked and they become still. Yijung greeted them and placed Gaeul in a chair and took a chair beside her. Yijung as usual gave his killer smile to them.

After some moment of shock and relive.

"So Yijung. Is it really you?" One of them asked him.

"Yes its really me." He told him with a smile.

"Are not you died at the flood." another one asked him.

"Nope I have been survived from the flood and save by an old ajumma. And have been in coma for last six month just few days before I got conscious and I came to Seoul tomorrow." He told them.

" what are going to do with your boyfriend." One of them asked her.

Gaeul was furious because he was the one who have been reported about Gaeul's news since moring." You…" Gaeul started but have been cut off by Yijung.

"You are really curious about her boyfriend rather than her husband." He asked him with fierce in his eyes.

"Sir.. I was just aksing…." He shuttered.

"She is going to live with her new boyfriend." Yijung told them and winked at Gaeul. Gaeul's jaws just dropped at his words.

" Yes I loves him. He is really handsome and caring person, he loves me a lot. But I didn't like his hairstyle so I gave him a make over. So guys tell me, isn't he handsome." Gaeul told them as she pointed to Yijung who have been smirking at her.

"So, the Guy you dragged this morning was?" one asked her.

"That's me." Yijung told them.

"So did you guys get your answers. We will take our leave. Tahnks for your co-operation." told them.

"But sir we want to know about the whole story about Yijung's survival." One of them asked her.

"That may wait. How about you guys could approach our PR. we are really tiered and i just getup from coma. So please spare us and please stop about speculating Gaeul's new love affair. And you will get a breaking news in few days and that would be a hot topic around the nation just wait for few days. Thank you everyone." Yijung told them as he gets up from his seat and took Gaeul's hand and lead her out.

"You will never change the habit of dragging me." Gaeul told him.

"Some habits never dies." He smirked at her and lead her to his car.

" are you want to go some where?" he asked her.

"I'm very tiered sunbae. Its one of the hectic day, Just drive to our heaven." She told him.

"As you wish my sweetheart." Yijung told her.

With that Yijung drives his car towards their heaven(their home.)

 **Hope you guys like it. Please share your views. Thanks for your time.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMBUM.**


	2. Chapter 2

JUNIOR F4.

Five years later,

"Its been long we have our girls time alone. I'm enjoyed it. We have to have these kind of things often," Jaekyung told the other girls. They went for shopping and returned.

"Unnie how about we have our girls club meeting once in a week." Gaeul told her.

"That would be perfect." Hani joined them.

"then how about we make it as a luncheon, as we have busy schedule and we could finish two works at the same time." Jandi announced.

The ladies entered the F4 lounge and was shocked to saw the scene infront of them. Yijung teaches his son SangBum playing the pool, and Woobin also teaches his son WonWon to play the game. Actually they were competing eachother. Jihoo teaches his son Jinho to read the cards. And atlast our shinwa king Junpyo and his son Minho were playing video games.

"Yah what is happening here?" Jandi yelled at them.

Everyone at the room were shocked and turned towards her.

"Oh Jandi, you gave me heart attack." Junpyo told her.

"Not only to him you gave shock to everyone" Yijung told her.

"What? you guys gave us the heart attack. What are you guys doing to our kids?" she asked them as she pulled her son from Junpyo. And the other girls also went to their respective sons and gave their husbands terrific look.

"Yah we are just playing" Jun pyo told her.

"You guys teaching them pool games at this age." Jandi asked him.

"they are kids they have to enjoy the childhood." Woobin told them.

"You are right oppa. Playing is child thing but these games are not for their age. They are kids. And you guys are pampered them. I think its time for them to join the school." Gaeul told them.

"What? Gaeul yang he is not prepared for that thing he is still small kid." Yijung told her.

"What happened to the small kids thing when you are teaching him pool games? And it is the right age for him to go to school. He is already five." Gaeul told him.

"Gaeul is right, we have to join them to school."Jaekyung agreed.

"Yah Jae. Our son is younger than Sngbum." Woobin told her.

"both of them born in same year." Jaekyung told him.

"She is right. Sangbum is only elder than seven months as you guys were very productive. and for your kind information they born in the same year." Junpyo piped in.

Woobin threw a pillow at him.

"I'll call about their admission they are going to start school from next week." Jandi informed them.

"School….." Wonwon asked his mom.

"Yes tomorrow my little prince will go to school, did you remember about the stories about school. And those pictures were your father's and uncles school time pictures." Jaekyung asked him.

"Yeh. School…School." He went to the other guys and everyone hummed incoherent tunes.

The girls started to discuss about the school and teaching. And the F4 were not able to do anything they just stared at eachother and watched their sons and his friends with sentimental eyes.


End file.
